


There's No Water So Wicked

by Val_Brown



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:12:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/pseuds/Val_Brown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance meeting at a party leads to much more than Tommy was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's No Water So Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to my amazing beta leela_cat for making this not suck. She forced me to give them feelings. Another big thank you to my artist qafmaniac for making super amazeballs art. GUH you guys I just have the best mod team ever! Without them this bigbang never would have happened and my fic would have SUCKED! So thank you to my girls! You are the BEST!
> 
> Check out the master post at TJRBB on LJ or DW for the link to the art!!

[](http://s1340.photobucket.com/user/Valress1/media/Theres_no_water_so_wicked_valress_ficbanner_zps6e641be4.png.html)

 

 

Tommy saw him across the room. At first all he saw was the back of his head and his broad shoulders. As he got closer, Pauley pulling him along behind her, he heard him talking. Tommy bit his tongue to keep in the soft “eep” sound. Pauley stopped in front the man with the accent and tugged Tommy to her side.

“Tommy, this is Dan. The actor I was telling you about,” Pauley said as Tommy looked up into bright green eyes and deep dimples.

“Tommy, pleased to meet you,” Dan said as he stretched a hand out toward Tommy.

Tommy took it, holding on longer than necessary. His breath hitched as he felt Dan’s thumb draw a light circle over the back of his hand. Tommy smiled as Pauley snickered and took her leave.

“Yeah, I'll just let you guys... get to know each other better.” Pauley laughed as she walked off, clapping Dan on the shoulder and pressing a kiss to Tommy’s cheek.

Dan’s eyes sparkled with something Tommy hadn’t seen in awhile. Looking at where their hands were still clasped together, Tommy licked his lips and smiled. “So how long have you been in LA?”

“Just a couple of weeks. I’m going to be leaving soon, I have a project that’s taking me out of the country.” Dan looked down at Tommy happily as Tommy tugged him closer as the crowd around them got louder.

“Do you want to go sit at my table?” Tommy asked as he leaned up to make sure Dan could hear him over the crowd. Dan nodded as Tommy led him to the table, as they sat down one of the roaming waiters came by to ask if they wanted drinks. They both ordered a beer and sat back in their chairs.

“So, tell me about you,” Tommy said as he sat back and looked at Dan. He looked at the other man, taking in his wide shoulders, his full lips and his bright green eyes. Over the next hour he finds out Dan is from Australia, he’s ten days younger than Tommy, he’s had parts in Australian television shows until he got a series on Starz. Tommy shared that he was a guitarist, his love of horror movies and tattoos, and that he was a Native Californian. Draining the last of his beer Tommy looked at Dan and smirked. “So you want to take this somewhere more... quiet?”

Dan nodded and stood up. “We can go to my hotel, it’s only a block away.”

Tommy took the hand Dan was holding out to him and followed as Dan led him out of the crowd and onto the street. Tommy can feel his hand starting to sweat, it’s not that he’s nervous, he’s done this before, just not from a function where there are people that know who _he_ is and are constantly trying to take his picture. Instead of making him uneasy, it made him horny.

He tugged Dan to a stop and pushed him into a darkened doorway, wrapping a hand around the back of his neck he pulled Dan down into a kiss, his mouth opening as he felt Dan tug him close by his belt loops. Tommy ran his tongue over Dan’s lower lip as he pulled back. “We should hurry.”

Dan nodded in agreement as he pressed his hard on against Tommy’s hip. “Come on.” He took Tommy’s hand and they began walking briskly down the street toward the hotel they could see just up the block.

 

~~

The pictures rattled as Dan’s back hit the wall. He slid down, bending at the knees to get down to Tommy’s level. His head fell back as Tommy leaned in to lick at the hollow of his throat.

“So, how... fuck... how do you want this?” Dan’s hands gripped Tommy’s hips, as Tommy continued mouthing along his neck.

“I would love to spread you out on your bed,” Tommy whispered as he slipped his hands up under Dan’s shirt, fingers tracing along his belly, scratching along the light hair below his navel. “I’d finger you. Start out slow with just one finger. Make you ask for more.”

Dan groaned as his hips pressed forward, clearly looking for some kind of friction. His hands roamed over Tommy’s back, rucking up his shirt to get at skin. “Oh yeah?”

“Mmmm, then I’d tease you with a second finger, push it in a little bit, make you want it. Do you want it?” Tommy asked as he maneuvered his hand between Dan’s back and the wall to push his fingers just under the waistband of Dan’s pants, rubbing his calloused fingertips over the skin at the top of Dan’s crack. Dan bucked his hips forward, giving Tommy’s fingers more space to slide farther down the back of his pants. Tommy chuckled. “Yeah, you want it.”

Tommy pulled back a little, his hands gliding over Dan’s hips, rounding to the front of his pants, thumbs tracing the outline of Dan’s cock. Dan pressed his hips forward, pushing into Tommy’s hands. “Yeah, come on.”

Tommy smirked and thumbed open the button of Dan’s pants, easing the zipper down. His hand followed, cupping Dan’s hard on through his briefs. “Strip and get on the bed,” Tommy said with one final squeeze to Dan’s cock.

Dan bucked into Tommy’s grip and moaned. “Christ.” He toed off his shoes and let his pants fall to his feet. Tugging his shirt off, he stepped out of his pants and waited as Tommy looked at him.

One hand coming up to touch Dan’s chest, Tommy sucked a breath in as he let his hand slide down Dan’s chest, following the line of his abdominal muscles, dragging his nails across the skin to watch it ripple.

Dan stepped away from the wall and Tommy circled around him , his hands coming up to tease along the waist of Dan’s briefs, dipping his fingertips barely inside, Tommy watched the goosebumps rise along Dan’s chest and belly before pulling them out. “Look at you.”

Tommy could feel Dan tremble as he slowly tucked his fingers inside Dan’s briefs and slid them down his legs, nipping at the back of Dan’s right thigh as he tapped his foot to get him to step out of his underwear. Tommy could feel his hands shaking with arousal as he stood up.

“Get on the bed, on your back.” Tommy gave Dan a light shove toward the bed as he tugged his shirt over his head. Tommy stumbled over his pants as he watched Dan splay out on the bed, his knees open, exposing himself to Tommy’s gaze. Grabbing the base of his dick, Tommy squeezed it tightly and took a deep breath. Tommy had done this before, many times before, with attractive people, but he had never felt so nervous about his performance. “Jesus Christ.”

Pulling a packet of lube and a condom from his jacket, Tommy tossed it back on the chair and crawled onto the bed between Dan’s spread legs. Tearing the packet open, he coated his fingers before slipping them between Dan’s cheeks, rubbing the pad of one finger over his hole, pushing in slightly.

“Fu...” Dan gasped out as Tommy’s finger slipped in further, slowly drawing it out before pushing back in with two, curling them as he pressed his thumb against the thin skin behind Dan’s balls. “Jesus Christ, you’re gonna make me come before you get your dick in me.”

Tommy leaned in and sucked a mark on the inside of Dan’s thigh as he continued working Dan open on two fingers, teasing a third. “Do you want a third? Are you ready for me?” Tommy curled his fingers, rubbing against Dan’s prostate as he asked, making Dan whine and arch into his hands. The rough prickle of leg hair against his forearm had Tommy shivering as he ran his free hand up Dan’s stomach to his chest, rubbing his fingertips over the raised scar on Dan’s chest. Tommy remembered him saying something about a pacemaker, and splayed his hand over Dan’s heart feeling the steady _thump thump thump_.

“Just, get in me,” Dan spat out as he rolled his hips onto Tommy’s hand, driving his fingers deeper. He clenched as Tommy curled his fingers again, pressing against his prostate. He whined as Tommy pulled his fingers free, Dan lifted his head to watch as Tommy opened the condom and rolled it on, using the last bit of lube to slick himself.

“You ready?” Tommy asked as he tapped the head of his cock against Dan’s hole. Pressing in slightly he watched Dan’s face go slack before pulling back, making Dan whine loudly. “You really want it, don’t you? Look at you, fuck.” Tommy tightened his hand around the base of his cock, as a surge of arousal punched through him, making his dick twitch and leak inside the condom.

“Yes, please,” Dan gasped as he pulled his knees back, opening himself to Tommy even more. “Please.”

Tommy took a deep breath and pushed inside Dan. He gripped Dan’s thighs, feeling Dan tighten around him as he bottomed out, Tommy held him, his hips pressed tight to Dan’s ass, breathing through the clench and release of Dan’s hole around him. Pulling back until just the head remained inside before pushing back in slowly, he drove the breath from Dan’s lungs.

“Look at you, just taking it,” Tommy grunted as he watched himself fucking into Dan, he watched, his eyes glazed, at the way Dan’s hole just took him in, the way Dan gripped him tight as he pulled out and pushed back in.

“Harder, fuck,” Dan groaned as Tommy pulled out and pushed back in slowly. “Fuck me harder, god damn it.”

Tommy tightened his grip and pulled out only to slam back in hard enough to send Dan sliding up the bed, making him throw a hand up to press against the headboard. Over and over Tommy fucked into Dan, grunting as sweat slid down his face, his hands slipping on Dan’s sweat-slicked thighs. He could feel his balls drawing up, his impending orgasm so close. “Fuck, touch yourself.”

Dan snaked a hand between their bellies, quickly jerking his cock, hard and rough, as Tommy changed the angle of his thrusts, hitting Dan’s prostate on each stroke. Dan’s hand stuttered as he came, spurting between them. His legs shook in Tommy’s hands, and he clenched tight as Tommy pushed in twice more before coming.Tommy bit his tongue as he felt Dan tighten around him, the grip of Dan around him ripping a groan from his throat. Tommy’s breath shuddered as he dropped to press his forehead to Dan’s chest.

Tommy felt Dan tighten up, holding the base of the condom he pulled out. “You okay?”

“Hmm?” Dan rolled his head to the side to watch Tommy toss the condom and grab a washcloth. “Yeah, I’m good. Really, really good.”

“Good, so...” Tommy stood next to the bed, washcloth in hand. He was torn, should he stay or should he go, his normal routine was to stay and cuddle for a few before heading out. But then again he usually slept with people he knew. This was something that was a bit new for him.

“Are you trying to figure out a way to ask me if you should stay or go?” Dan chuckled and pushed himself up on his elbows. “You don’t have to feel obligated to stay. We both came up here knowing it was a one time thing.”

“No, I would stay, but I have rehearsal at like ass o’clock cause my boss-slash- best friend is some sort of sadist, Tommy said in a rush, leaning down to wipe the lube and come from Dan’s thighs and stomach.

“Hey,” Dan said softly as he grabbed Tommy’s chin in his hand. “Don’t worry. It’s okay, really. Give me your phone.”

Tommy tossed the cloth in the bathroom and grabbed his phone from his pants, handing it to Dan. Dan smiled as he quickly typed his number in, and when he handed Tommy his phone back ,there was a tinkling sound.

“Sent myself a text. Now I have your number too.. Dan said crawling to the foot of the bed to grab his phone from his pants. Tommy groaned as he tugged his jeans over his hips.

“Jesus.” Tommy reached out a hand, dragging it down Dan’s naked back.

Dan rolled onto his back just as Tommy moved his hand away, tucking a hand behind his head, to watch Tommy finish getting dressed. “Just don’t forget to call, yeah?”

Tommy pulled his shirt on and leaned down over Dan, capturing his lips in a heated kiss. “I’ll call you.”

Tommy sighed looking over at Dan sprawled naked across the bed with a smile on his face, as he let the door shut behind him. Tommy leaned against the closed door, it had never been this hard to leave after sex. He felt guilty having left in such a rush, but he knew that if he stayed he would never want to leave. He rubbed his hand over his face and pushed off the door, heading down the hallway to the elevators.

~

“Hurry up, Tommy! I’m gonna press play!” Adam yelled as Tommy grabbed a beer out of the refrigerator.

“You’ve already watched three quarters of the damn show. Why are you pausing it now?” Tommy asked as he settled down on the couch next to Adam. “You’ve been badgering me for weeks to watch this show with you, and the day I say yes, you watch most of the episode before I get here.”

“I paused before the sex.I didn’t want to get distracted,” Adam said as he waited for Tommy to get comfortable.

“Isn’t this show like ninety percent sex?” Tommy asked as he took a pull of his beer.

“This isn’t just any sex, Tommy Joe. It’s Nagron!”

“Nagron? What the hell is a Nagron?”

“Ugh! Agron and Nasir,they’re one of the couples.I’m not going to waste time explaining this to you again. Just shut up and watch!” Adam said with a huff as he unpaused it.

Tommy watched the fight scene, and chuckled watching one man kicked the other in the junk. When the scene changed,and the fighter who did the junk kicking walked into a room and threw a pitcher, Tommy choked on his beer.

“Holy Shit!”

“What?!” Adam paused the show again, freezing on the couple on screen, the face of the pitcher throwing man on full display.

“I fucked him,” Tommy said, his eyes wide as he stared at the screen. “The night before last, I fucked him.”

“The little one, Nasir?” Adam asked, unpausing it again.

“No, the other one. His name is Dan.” Tommy watched the men on screen, their hips rolling together, hands sliding over flesh. Tommy remembered the feeling of Dan underneath him, how his hands had clutched at Tommy’s shoulders, the way he’d whined and begged Tommy to fuck him harder, faster, deeper. Licking his lips, he watched as Dan (Agron, he kept reminding himself) covered the other guys body with his own. This was nothing like what he remembered. Dan was nothing like the man on the screen.

“You... him?” Adam paused the show again and stared at Tommy, his mouth open in shock. “You topped?”

Tommy nodded. “Yeah, he’s a serious bottom.”

“No.” Adam glanced at the tv and then back at Tommy. “But look at the way he is so comfortable being toppy. I mean, _really_?”

 

“Yeah, he begged, Adam.” Tommy groaned as he sprawled against the couch, his beer bottle hanging between his fingers. “Begged for it like he needed it to live. Jesus fuck, Adam. I really want to call him.”

“You haven’t called him?! Tommy Joe! I thought I taught you better than that!” Adam cuffed Tommy on the back of the head.

“Shit! I know, but it's only been a couple of days. And we had rehearsal all day yesterday, and I came right over here when I woke up today. I just haven’t had time.”

Adam glared at him and thrust Tommy’s phone in his face. “Call him now, Tommy Joe.”

Tommy silently took the phone and moved to the kitchen to make the phone call. He waited nervously as it rang, he felt like a teenager all over again. His hands began to sweat as he heard a familiar voice pick up.

_”Hello?”_

“Dan? It’s Tommy, from the other night,” Tommy nervously paced Adam’s kitchen. He knew that Dan had every right to hang up on him or tell him to fuck off, but he hoped that it wouldn’t happen that way.

_”Oh hey, I didn’t think you were going to call me to be honest.”_

“I’m so sorry! I feel like such an asshole!” Tommy leaned against the counter and tapped his foot against the floor. “Would you like to have lunch with me tomorrow? So i can try to make it up to you?”

_”That sounds nice. I’d love to.”_

“Okay, great, um. How about one, tomorrow at Della’s. It’s just a couple blocks from your hotel.”

_”Great, I’ll see you then. Thank you for calling me, Tommy.”_

“Thank you for answering my call. I was kind of a dick for waiting so long to call you.” Tommy tucked his free hand into his pocket as he smiled against the phone. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Tommy hung up the phone and strutted back out to Adam to relay the news of his date the next day.

~

“I have to be honest with you. I didn’t think you were going to call me,” Dan said as Tommy slid into the booth across from him.

Tommy ran his hand over his face. He fiddled nervously with the front of his hair, wanting so badly to not fuck this up. “I’m really sorry! I meant to call sooner, but shit got busy. To be honest, I spaced on everything that wasn’t music.”

Dan laughed and reached over to pat Tommy’s hand. “Don’t worry, I figured you got busy. Working for a singer as hardworking as Adam can’t leave you much down time when he’s got shit going on.”

“Pretty much. I mean, I fucking love working for him. It’s seriously the best job ever, and he is my best friend. But it’s not very conducive to relationships. I’ve had more than a few crash and burn, some more spectacularly than others.” Tommy chuckled lifting his cup to take a sip of his water and looked at the menu. “But we are not here to talk about my failed relationships.”

“Okay, let’s talk about where you’re going next? I heard somewhere that you guys are heading for Asia?” Dan asked as he looked over the menu in front of him.

“Yeah, we’re on our way over there in about a week or so. It’s a crazy mini tour.”

“You’re pretty popular over there, aren’t you?” Dan asked looking up at the waiter that had just walked up to the table.

Tommy laughed as they ordered, running his hands through his hair after giving his order to the waiter who just smiled at the both of them and walked away.

“Yeah, I guess. I mean, I don’t know. It’s kinda weird. I went from this dude in a call center to suddenly ‘That guy Lambert kissed on tv’ and now they all know my name.” Tommy fiddled with his water glass.

“It’s shocking when you suddenly go from a relatively unknown person to people knowing your name and coming over to talk to you, huh?” Dan said, smirking at Tommy over his glass.

“Dude, so weird. I mean, I love that people know who I am but sometimes...” Tommy sighed as a young man walked up to their table, he obviously was not their waiter. “Speaking of...”

“Are you Tommy Joe Ratliff?” the young man asked as he stopped at the table, looking nervously at Tommy, his gaze flitting to Dan and then back to Tommy.

“Yeah.” Tommy smiled softly, the young man was much younger than he’d originally thought. “What’s your name?”

“Corey,” he said quietly, clearly nervous.

“Did you want a picture? I can take it for you if you want,” Dan said as he smiled across the table at Corey.

“Is that okay? I mean, I know I’m interrupting, I can go.” Corey said quickly.

Tommy stood up and put a hand on his arm.

“It’s fine, come on. Smile,” Tommy said, wrapping his arm around Corey’s shoulders as Dan took the picture.

~[](http://s1340.photobucket.com/user/Valress1/media/valressdivider_zps0d7b5745.png.html)

It had been three weeks since the apology lunch and Tommy felt it was time to introduce Dan to Adam and the band. It was the first time he found someone he thought might actually be in for the long haul, because he liked Tommy. Not because of who Tommy worked for. Tommy held tight to Dan’s hand as they walked into the venue. He could see Adam on stage, talking to Brian and waving his arms in an exaggerated arc.

“Come on. Might as well get this over with, so they can embarrass me and we can get on with soundcheck.” Tommy pulled Dan down the aisle to the stage stairs.

Just as they got on stage, Adam saw them and came over. “Tommy!” he cried happily and pulled Tommy into an all encompassing hug.

“Adam.” Tommy laughed as he wrapped his free arm around Adam, keeping his other hand tight in Dan’s. “This is Dan. Dan, this is Adam.”

Adam smiled as Tommy gestured between them, Tommy noticed the slightest tightening of Dan’s hand in his, but thought nothing of it.

“It’s nice to meet you, Dan,” Adam said, extending his hand toward Dan.

“Nice to meet you too. Tommy has told me a lot about you,” Dan said with a smile.

“Has he?” Adam asked with a smirk. “Whatever he said is exaggerated. I probably didn’t do it.”

Tommy grinned up at Dan as he laughed. “I’ll keep that in mind,” Dan said as he released Adam’s hand.

Tommy turned to face the rest of the band and stage crew that had gathered on stage when Adam walked over to greet Tommy and Dan. “Hey guys, this is Dan, Dan this is the crew. Brian is at the keyboards, Ashley is the one with the bass and killer shoes, and Isaac is on the drums. Guys, be nice to Dan or else. Got it?”

Everyone laughs and waves their greetings, Brian, Ashley and Isaac come over to shake Dan’s hand and return to their instruments.

“Alright, Tommy Joe.” Adam clapped his hands together. “You ready? I wanna run through the setlist, make sure everything sounds right and the choreography is working.”

“Alright,” Tommy turned and pressed a kiss to Dan’s mouth. Dan walked off stage and up an aisle to a seat where he could see the whole stage.

Tommy settled his guitar strap on his shoulder and made sure his pedals were where he wanted them. He glanced over at where Dan was settled and smiled, wiggling his fingers in Dan’s direction. Dan smiled and waved back as Adam called for Tommy’s attention.

“Okay, so I want to run through the setlist as we have it, but I also want to add an extra song.” Adam fiddled with his mic and looked back at Brian,who was behind his keyboards. “Is that okay, Brian?”

“Sure. Which song did you want to add?” Brian ran scales on his keyboards, before walking around them to pick up his keytar, doing the same on that before setting it back on it’s stand.

“Whole Lotta Love,” Adam said with a smile. “Slow like we did in Amsterdam.”

Tommy’s head snapped up from where he was watching his fingers on the neck of his guitar. Just the song like Amsterdam right?”

“Yeah, I mean I wasn’t planning on kissing you like that. Or even at all, unless it feels with the music.” Adam cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy. “What? Is that not okay?”

Tommy saw Dan looking up at the stage, his jaw set, lips in a thin line. “Hang on.” Tommy pulled his guitar off and set it on it’s stand before going down to where Dan was sitting.

Tommy perched on the seatback in front of Dan’s seat. “I suppose you heard that.”

Dan nodded as he set his hands on Tommy’s thighs, his thumbs tracing the seam along the inside of his thighs. “Yeah, I remember that video. I won’t lie that kiss was pretty hot.”

“But?” Tommy prompted as he let his fingers trace the muscles of Dan’s forearms.

Dan sighed heavily and looked up at Tommy, shrugging.

“Jealous?” Tommy asked with a smirk, as traced his fingers over Dan’s arm, making Dan close his eyes.

“Maybe a little,” Dan said, his voice rough. He opened his eyes, licking his lips slowly.

“Jealous enough to fuck me later?” Tommy whispered as he leaned forward, his hands braced on the back of Dan’s chair, lips touching Dan’s ear.

Dan shivered, and his hands flexed on Tommy’s thighs. “Yeah.” He swallowed thickly, Tommy watched his adam’s apple bob, his hands sliding higher up Tommy’s legs, squeezing.

Tommy smiled softly and cupped Dan’s jaw, pressing a kiss to his lips. “Okay, I gotta get back to work.”

Dan nodded and then nipped at Tommy's bottom lip. With obviously reluctance, he let Tommy's hands slide out of his grip, and Tommy went back to the stage.

~

Tommy tossed his keys in the small bowl sitting near the front door, and his jacket over the back of his recliner. “So...” Tommy hooked his thumbs in his belt loops and glanced over his shoulder at Dan.

Without saying a word Dan crossed the room. Tommy pressed up against the back of the couch as Dan penned him in, hands sliding over Tommy’s hips, pulling him closer.

Tommy groaned as Dan gripped his ass, lifting him up to sit on the back of the couch. Tommy wobbled at the sudden change in height and gripped at Dan’s shoulders, before leaning back, “I’m gonna fall. Other side of the couch.” Tommy hopped to the floor and moved around the couch so he could fall back against the cushions, pulling Dan down with him. Tommy opened his legs, pulling Dan closer, grinding his hips against Dan’s pelvis, hooking his heels around Dan’s thighs. Tommy slid his hands under Dan’s shirt, dragging the calloused tips of his fingers over the soft skin of Dan’s lower back, dipping under the waistband of his pants. “Thought you were gonna fuck me.”

Dan grinned and stepped back, tugging Tommy off the couch and toward the bedroom by his belt buckle. Reaching the door, Dan nudged Tommy in first. “Strip for me.”

Tommy turned and toed off his boots before reaching down to tug off his socks. Straightening up, he smirked at Dan and gestured to the chair that he usually tossed his clothes on. “Sit.”

Moving to his dresser, Tommy thumbed through his iPod before the first synth drum beats of Julien-K’s “Systeme de Sexe” filled the room. If pressed about his choice of song Tommy would say that first off the beat was sexy, and second the lyrics were as close to his feelings at the moment as possible. Swaying his hips, Tommy brought his hands up, dragging them over the hem of his shirt, drawing it up slightly, showing a sliver of skin just above his belt. His fingers tugged his shirt higher before he pulled it off completely, tossing it to the side. His hands went to his belt, he looked over at Dan, a sly smile on his face. “Like what you’re seeing?”

“Yeah, keep going,” Dan rasped as he adjusted himself.

Hands shaking as Tommy reached for his belt, he pulled it open and slid it off, letting it fall to the floor. he had stripped one other time and it was met with a less than enthusiastic response so he was wary at the same time as excited about doing it for Dan. He thumbed open the button of his jeans and pulled the zipper down, letting them slide lower on his hips.

“Come’er.” Dan beckoned as he slouched lower in the chair, letting his legs spread open as Tommy came to stand between them. Hooking his fingers in Tommy’s jeans, he tugged them, making them fall to the floor. Cupping Tommy’s thighs, Dan leaned forward and licked across his abdomen, Tommy had to fight off the immediate response of covering his belly or backing away as Dan nipped lightly at the pudge of his belly before tugging at his briefs. “Off.”

Tommy stepped back and slid them down his legs, stepping out of them and then back between Dan’s thighs. Dan pressed his mouth to the soft skin of Tommy’s upper thigh, dragging his tongue over it, nipping with his teeth. Tommy gasped and curled forward slightly, his hands going to the back of Dan’s head. Dan’s tongue flicked over the head of his dick.

“Oh god, fuck.” Tommy groaned, already sounding wrecked, as he curled around Dan, his hands curled in Dans hair.

“Bed.” Dan said as he stood up turning Tommy so his back was pressed up against Dan’s clothed chest. Dan gripped tight to Tommy’s hips, grinding against his ass. “What do you want first? My fingers or my tongue?”

Tommy groaned and let his head fall back against Dan’s shoulder, dragging his lips against the underside of Dan’s jaw. “Tongue, please.”

“Get on the bed and spread your legs,” Dan whispered as he pushed Tommy toward the bed.

Tommy crawled up the bed. Laying flat on his belly, he pulled his right leg up, bending at the knee, holding himself open to Dan’s gaze. He sucked in a shuddery breath, he felt more vulnerable than if he were standing on stage with nothing but his guitar covering him. He had never felt like this, like he was stripped of more than just his clothes. It was like Dan could see underneath his skin.

“Fuck,” Dan grunted as Tommy looked back over his shoulder to see Dan pushing his pants and briefs down, grasping the base of his dick, squeezing it he stepped out of the puddle of clothing at his feet. Resting on his knees between Tommy’s spread legs, Dan pressed light kisses to the backs of Tommy’s calves, his knees, trailing up his thighs. “Gorgeous.” Dan rasped, pressing an open mouth kiss to the top of Tommy’s ass.

Tommy gasped as he felt Dan drag his tongue along the cleft of his ass, dipping down slightly, pulling his cheeks apart to tap his index finger against Tommy’s hole , Tommy could feel his hole clench as he spread his legs further, needing Dan to do something. Tommy clutched at the pillow under his head as Dan spread his cheeks wider, tonguing at his hole, pressing against the tight muscle wetly. Tommy felt a finger press in along side Dan’s tongue, pulling slightly at his rim, opening him more as Dan’s tongue dipped inside. Tommy felt free, like giving Dan this was the last part of himself he had locked away.

“Fuck,” Tommy gasped squirming as Dan ate him out like he was starving. Tommy moaned loudly, shoving the pillows to the floor as he grasped for the headboard. Dan pulled back keeping two fingers inside Tommy.

“Where’s the lube?” Dan asked, his voice raspy.

“Nightstand drawer.,” Tommy moaned as Dan curled his fingers and slid them out of his hole.

Tommy whined at the loss of Dan’s fingers while Dan grabbed the bottle of lube and a condom. Dan sat back on his heels and coated his fingers with lube before sliding two back into Tommy.

“Oh... oh fuck.” Tommy dropped his head to the bed, his mouth falling open as Dan pressed and rubbed at his prostate. His cock forgotten, leaking pre-come all over the bed below him. Tommy wanted to grab at his cock, to touch himself until he came riding Dan’s fingers, but he wanted more. He needed to feel Dan push inside, to hold him close.

“Ready?” Dan rubbed one last time against Tommy’s prostate before he pulled his fingers out.

“Yes, fuck,” Tommy pushed up on his hands, looking back over his shoulder to watch Dan tear open the package and roll the condom on.

Dan hummed slicking himself with lube before lining up with Tommy’s hole and pressing forward. Tommy gasped as the head of Dan’s cock popped in, groaning loudly as Dan pushed further inside, until he was pressed tight to Tommy’s hips. Tommy clutched at the sheet, pulling it from the mattress, he felt raw, completely exposed as Dan paused and waited until Tommy adjusted. Shuddering out a breath, Tommy nodded once, letting Dan know he was okay.

Releasing the sheets balled in his hands, Tommy hissed out a breath as Dan adjusted his grip on his hips and slid out until just the head remained before pushing back in, punching a yelp from Tommy as he threw his hand up to keep from smacking his head against the headboard. Tommy felt Dan speed up, his hips slapping harshly against Tommy’s, the sounds obscene in the break between grunts and groans.

“Fuck, I can’t...” Dan gritted out as he sat back on his heels, pulling Tommy up so he was leaning back against Dan’s chest, his thighs spread wide over Dan’s legs.

A sound like a strangled gasp fell from Tommy’s lips as he felt Dan slid in deeper, he looped one arm around the back of Dan’s neck and pressed his face to the side of Dan’s throat. The feeling of Dan so deep and being this close makes Tommy’s chest tighten as he feels the familiar warmth start to build. He cried out as Dan curled a hand around his cock and began jerking it fast, twisting at the head in a way that will make him come quickly.

Dan wrapped his arms around Tommy, one crossing his hips, the other diagonal across his chest, holding tight to his shoulder, as he thrust up into the grip of Tommy’s body.

“Gonna... oh god,” Tommy sighed as he came, painting his hand, belly and Dan’s arm with come. Dan’s hips stuttered as he thrust twice more before holding Tommy tight as he pressed up hard, coming in pulses Tommy could feel through the condom, before loosening his grip on Tommy.

Tommy rolled forward so Dan could slide out from underneath him, wincing as Dan slipped free. Tommy watched, lazy from his orgasm as Dan held tight to the end of the condom as he pulled it off, knotting it and wrapping it in a tissue from Tommy’s nightstand before tossing it in the trashcan in the corner.

Tommy faceplanted on his bed, turning his head to watch Dan pad naked to his bathroom and return with a wet cloth. Rolling onto his back, Tommy tucked his clean hand behind his head as Dan gently wiped the come and lube off him, tossing the cloth toward the bathroom when he was finished and crowding Tommy back onto the bed, curling around his back, his hand flat against Tommy’s chest.

Tommy hummed and turned his head to look back at Dan. “You know, me and Adam... we never...”

“I know.” Dan kissed the tip of Tommy’s nose. “But it’s always fun to stake my claim.”

“So true.” Tommy yawned and threaded their fingers together, closing his eyes. “Just for the record, next time you do a sex scene, I’m gonna own your ass.”

Dan laughed. “I figured as much.” He pressed a kiss to the back of Tommy’s neck. “Wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
